Why didnt you just listen?
by lil-inuyasha
Summary: "I dont think we should stay here. " "Why not ? Whats wrong?" "We just ... shouldent."
1. Default Chapter

HI! I am writing my second fic ! This one came right out of my head ! Of course ! They all do .  
But sadley , this will in no way be stupid or funny . It is horror ! With supernatural !  
Bwahahahaha! But in a later chapter there will be a lemon . Bwahahaha ! Now read !  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because my master says so .  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
  
The group was walking thru the forest . It was late at night and they were all tired .  
Now walking with them was Kiko . They had met her a few weeks back and ever since she showed them  
her skils and her loyalty she was part of the group . She had lilac colored up to her knees that  
were in pigtails but pointed at the top . She had red eyes that if she wanted could turn to   
Sapphire . She wore a clothed black skirt (when I say clothed I mean its like Miroku's robe and  
tucked tucked into the waist in the middle) that went up to her knees but went up as a 'V' to the  
middle of her upper leg . and then a tight black skirt . She also wore black gloves that were   
cut so you could see her fingers and was open in the middle of her hand (Even though I hate it   
its like the gloves Joey wears in Yu-gi-oh) and was loose lock in her wrist , she also wore   
black boots that went up to her ankles and dropped loose for two inches .She was very slim and   
very pretty with long legs and a well sized chest so of course Miroku could often be seen oogling  
at her . She had pointed ears and fangs as well . Kiko also has some mysterious powers that are   
currently unknown to the rest of the group and very mystic .  
So as I said before I went on about Kiko ..... They were all very tired and walking in the   
middle of the night .   
"Inuyasha ! Lets just camp out right here !" said Kagome .  
"Just a little farther." Came a voice from the trees . It was Inuyasha of course.  
"Inuyasha , I must agree with Kagome-sama . We should rest so we can have energy for   
tomarrow ."  
"I SAID JUST A LITTLE FARTHER!"  
"But Inuyasha !" Came Shippous whiney voice from Kagome's shoulder , " Im tired !"  
"Feh , like I care!"  
"Look .... theres something over there." Sango said pointed up ahead .  
Everyone looked over to where she was pointing at . Up ahead was a building .It was huge !  
For all they knew it probably had like 20 rooms in it .  
"Oh My God! That building is huge ! " Said Kagome .  
As they neared the building they noticed it seemed to be deserted .  
"It looks empty . " said Sango , "Why dont we rest here ?"  
"Yea !" said Kagome , "It looks perfect ! And we're all tired so lets just sleep here   
tonight!"  
"I dont think we should rest here ."  
All eyes turned to Kiko .  
"Why not?" asked Miroku , "Whats wrong?"  
"We just ... shouldent ."  
Everyone stared at her with a weird face .  
"Nonsense ! We are all tired and there is a nice place to sleep . I dont sense anything wrong  
so lets just go !" said Kagome .  
Everyone but Kiko was walking towards the house . Kagome turned around and yelled out to  
Kiko , "Come on ! Lets go inside !"  
Kiko lowered her head for a second but then ...  
"Nyeh , whatever , I'll come . "  
And then in a voice so low that not even Inuyasha could hear ,  
"Why didnt you listen to me?"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
OK ! That was the prologue ! I hoped you liked it . I know it is short but thats only cause I am  
setting it up . Dont worry , expect longer chapters soon . I got like the first four chapters in   
my head so I will try to write them as soon as possible . Read and Review people ! I love my   
reviews! C-ya all next chapter ! Also you can read my other story "Sleepover at Gabby's" Its   
really good and funny ! buh-bye ! 


	2. Kiko thinks

Hi people ! Sorry it took so long for me to update ! First fanfiction.net told me I couldn't   
update for as part of my punishment because supposedly I had broken one of the rules when writing  
my other story "sleepover at Gabby's" . I am still not sure which rule I broke but I took a guess  
and re-wrote one of the chapters. Then my internet stopped working . Actually as I am writing  
right now the internet isn't working . I just decided to start writing as part of doing something  
in my free time . Ok , So Lets get this chapter rolling .   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha . I wish I did . Really .... I do .   
  
=================================================================================================  
  
  
They all walked into the Mansion like house . The door was a little swollen so it was a little  
hard to open but after working only 5 minutes , thanks to Inuyasha , they got the door open .   
They walked in and took a look around . There were three floors and the building seemed to be   
made of Marble . Only the doors were wood . They walked around . There were 15 bedrooms all with   
their own bathrooms and there were three family rooms with one playroom and one kitchen .   
Everyone got their own room including Shippou , because everyone thought he had to learn how to   
grow up . They each stayed in every other room so they wouldn't be too far away if there was   
trouble . Inuyasha would walk around every once in a while to patrol . Every bedroom was the   
same . About 20 feet long and 20 feet wide . They held a normal white bed and a cabinet to the  
side . Very normal and Boring . They all ate ramen that night . No one talked while they ate  
because they were too tired . Afterwards they all went up to bed . However , bed did not mean   
sleep for all of them .   
Kiko couldn't sleep . She knew she shouldn't have been here in the first place . Something  
else already occupied this place . It wasn't right . This thing , whatever it was , wasn't right .  
She climbed into the bed and hugged her knees . She kept a lookout around her room . She knew  
that she would be tired the next day . She hadn't slept in years and needed a little rest . But  
she needed to keep a lookout for this force . Being , if you call it that . She was awake for a  
few hours before sleep started to show up again . It was slowly taking over her mind . She tried  
to fight it , but it didn't work . It kept up its attack on her and she found herself closing her   
eyes little by little . She finally gave in and closed her eyes .   
That was a wrong decision .   
Her eyes shut tight and she fell asleep . The invisible spell lowered . Its task done .   
  
*~ Two hours later~*  
  
Kiko's eye's fluttered . They did not open completely for she was not used to waking up in a   
dark place . Her eyes , at last , opened fully and she found what had woken up . She would have   
jumped out of her skin if it wasn't for that one factor that every demon had , pride . She did   
not want to look scared but inside she was trembling incredibly . Something was pulling her   
bed sheets off of her . Worst of all she could not sense of smell anyone in the room . She   
stayed as still as she could and pretended to be asleep . She heard a squeaking noise as   
something climbed on to her bed . She started to shake on the outside . Her true feelings showing  
at last . In her panic she opened her eyes and tried to scurry off the bed as fast as she could .   
But , alas , she couldn't . The thing , Whatever it was grabbed hold of her . It straddled her to  
keep her feet and legs down . The thing held her neck down with one hand and covered her mouth   
with the other . Her arms were free so she tried to pull it off her . She scratched it , punched  
it , tried anything to get free , but to no avail . Finally it spoke .   
"Stop struggling girl!"   
Kiko couldn't tell what kind of voice it was . In one way it sounded like a child's voice but  
at the same time it sounded like a grown mans . She didn't understand . She could only panic .   
She didn't listen to him and kept struggling . She started to remember what she had said   
before she went up to her room . After dinner . It came out of her mouth without her even meaning  
to say it . "Whatever you do ,don't listen to them." She was confused . Where did those words come  
from? She was then pulled back into the present , to what was happening . She should have   
listened .   
Then everything stopped .   
All this happened without any of the others knowing .   
  
=================================================================================================  
  
ok ! Another chapter done ! This is a little short but I don't really have a lot of time . Bleh!  
I need more vacations . I want to write ! OK ! Well , Read and review . This would make me really  
happy ! I need them for moral support . Also if anyone is interested . I found out while I was  
writing that the reason my internet isn't working is because my certain internet company   
(Bellsouth) isn't working anywhere in Florida . Which is were I live . Man . I really hate this .   
Ok . Remember to review .I need them ! PLEASE!!!!!! 


End file.
